


Stagnant Morning

by orphan_account



Series: Non-Despair Warriors of Hope [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Ficlet, M/M, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nagisa bares through a cold morning.





	Stagnant Morning

He lays still in bed, the world stagnant around him. The air is heavy, laying thick like glass that is waiting to be shattered by early morning movement. The outside is motionless, he knows without even having to glance at the window. There will be a fresh layer of snow, untouched and only heightening his awareness of how still it all was. He didn’t think he had any intention to break it, of course.

He feels the blond snuggle against his chest, a soft snore bringing him back to the present. Did the artist know how warm he was? He didn’t think he needed a blanket with just how warm the other was. His head was nuzzled underneath his chin, breathing slowly with the occasional snore to break the monotony of the still winter atmosphere. Their legs were lazily intertwined, and Nagisa would have moved had it not been for Jataro’s warmth. He just radiated warmth, and it was an invitation the prodigy couldn’t turn down.

He stares lazily up at the ceiling, his mind trudging through his deadlines and to-do lists, but the anxiety wasn’t enough to pull him from his comfortable position as his boyfriend’s pillow. He was glad he’d suggested the other stay the night. He was glad the other had stopped over, and they just happened to stay up too late. He was grateful for the turn of events, because now he didn’t need to grab his space heater.

“Nagisa…” Came the quiet mumble from the artist. “You’re doing the thing again…” He shifted slowly as the prodigy pulled from his thoughts. Slowly, polluted lilac eyes peered up at him, bleary from sleep. “Can you stop fidgeting? You’re making it hard to sleep,” He says before patting his chest like a pillow and snuggling back down. Nagisa isn’t given the chance to respond, as he’s back asleep.

He hadn’t realized he’d been fidgeting, but perhaps that happened when he got a little too restless. When his mind raced faster than his heart. So he made a conscious effort to still himself, blend back into the stagnant morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this was short and pointless. I just wanted to write this because I wanted to do something with the stagnant line of thought.


End file.
